


Take My Hand Through The Flames

by dee_thequeenbee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And When I Say Shameless, BDSM, Bondage, DOQ Week, Dark DOQ, EF Shameless Smut, F/F, F/M, I mean it, I'm Going to Hell, Okay bye, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, ft. the Magical Ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thequeenbee/pseuds/dee_thequeenbee
Summary: After being fooled by Snow, Regina needs to unwind, and she goes to Mal's castle to... play a bit. Until a famous thief interrupts them...





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, i guess i should say that if it's not your fave trio, you're welcome to skip it. Xx  
> now, if you're still here, you should know that this totally is my headcanon for them - i mean, i like to think of things like this as the healthy kind of bdsm, where they're both - all three of them- consensual and equally involved and happy. also, let's pretend we don't see the tattoo, okay? okay.

_I torture you, take my hand through the flames_  
_I torture you, I'm a slave to your games_  
_(I'm just a sucker for pain)_  
_I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down_  
_Oh, I'm just a sucker for pain_

;

 

Maleficent loves when Regina comes by.

Or just comes.

Both.

She still is a little ball of rage and fire, her queen, a freshly widowed ruler, but she still holds that drops of purity that filter through sometimes. Glimpses of what she was – in another life, before, before all of the heartbreak and loss and manipulation and magic.

In other cases, she’s a sin. If lust were a person, she’d be it.

Snow White is on the run since six months now. It’s not a very long time, Maleficent knows, but an impressive accomplishment for that sapid girl. And Regina has appeared in Maleficent’s castle – frustrated, enraged and with a great need to unload.

_Is this what you want, little dove?,_ Maleficent has whispered, titling her head curiously. _Is that what you need?_

She’s sitting on her favorite lounge chair, stretching lazily her now cooled limbs. She could use a little heat, to be honest.

And Regina has nodded, taking a deep breath to calm down. _I just want to forget that brat_ , she has murmured. Quietly. When her eyes have opened, though, there has been that spark of desire Mal loves so much. Those lips curving upwards, a flash of white smile. _What do you say… Mistress?_

Just that last word, and Mal’s heart goes faster, she narrows her eyes, and smiles back. And the game begins.

;

Maleficent has raised slowly from her chair, her black cloak trailing behind. She’s in a rather casual attire, today, blonde hair down and plump lips that Regina can’t wait to taste. The witch has neared her, so slowly, oh so slowly, and if this is a sign of how things are going to go from now on, Regina is screwed.

Mal has been the first sex she’s had with someone who actually cared for her, because her first loved died giving her nothing else but a few heated kisses, and the king was a filthy pig she’s all too glad to have had murdered.  But this – _this_ they don’t do often, they have to be in the right mindset, and Regina usually avoids Mal when she’s too angry or frustrated, but today, today she needs it. She wants to fall under her spell and be nothing but a creature of sensation, she wants to scream until she has no voice and she wants to come until she sees stars.

So when Mal’s hand cradles her cheek – she’s warm, the dragon, she always is – Regina has to repress a shiver, from where her fingers touch her skin right towards every single one of her nervous terminations.

_Oh_. She _is_ in the mood.

“Well, my sweet,” she murmurs, locking her eyes with Regina’s, her hand tangling loosely in her hair. “I’d say you can start by removing your clothes, what do you think?”

Her voice is low, like drops of golden syrup. It makes her tremble – and she is the queen, the powerful, the mighty, the sorceress. The knowledge she could stop this at any moment always calms her, the fact one flick of her wrist or a snap of her fingers would be enough to fly home.

Mal kisses her.

Captures her lips, slow at first, then opening her mouth, a pleasant buzz of power and a current of possessiveness that thrills her. It’s different than the king’s, though, because for him, Regina was an object, an ornament, a whore.

For Mal, she is a treasure, she is someone who, sometimes, gracefully concedes herself to be dominated by the dragon, at her own terms, because when she bows down, she is in control even if it doesn’t look like it. She kisses Mal back, and while she still can, Regina lets her hands roam her body, her fingers carding through her hair. While she still has permission to touch – because she has the feeling this won’t last for long.

This kiss is a long one, and satisfying, and demanding. The promise of something more, of words like _I’ll make you scream and beg, little one,_ that run between them. Mal’s hand goes up and finds her breast, her already hard nipple begs for attention. The kiss descends to her neck, Mal sucking her skin there – and now she doesn’t have to worry about hickeys and bite marks anymore, unlike she used to do when she was married – the thought thrills Regina, so she goes to place her lips on Mal’s neck too, as a little payback in advance. Oh, she’ll make her come hard tonight, she knows it.

“So, little one,” Mal says, releasing her neck, still toying with her breast despite the layers she’s wearing. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Mmm,” Regina answers, her forehead on Mal’s shoulder as she basks in her touches.

“I believe I gave you an order, my sweet,” Mal murmurs in her ear. Her tone is stern, now. “You have a memory span really…easy to distract, isn’t that right?”

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Regina pants. Oh gods, she’s already growing wet. Maleficent won’t like it. Or better, she will, and  she will use it against her with that smirk of quiet satisfaction Regina loves so much.

“Oh, you’re not sorry yet,” Mal smiles. “But you will be, trust me.”

 ;

When Regina starts to fumble with her cloak’s laces, Mal’s lips curve upwards in expectation. She pecks Regina’s lips one last time, and takes two steps back, her eyes devouring the queen’s still covered body. She goes to sit on the bed, crossing her legs.

“Make a show of it, darling,” she commands. “We have all time in the world, and I plan on enjoying this.”

Regina’s fingers stop for a second – she glances up at her, and blushes, and isn’t she _adorable_. Mal loves when she’s able to see this side of the queen – because she has _seen_ her evilness in action, and she is pretty terrifying, but this… a nightmare who looks like a daydream, she is, a creature of lust and darkness in a shell of apparent innocence. Except when she looks at you with those eyes who could kill dozens.

Nothing of these thoughts is easily readable by the queen, because Mal makes sure to keep a stern expression as she watches.

The cloak falls quite rapidly, and Regina has a dress on – one of the new kind, of black leather and heels, corset and choker necklace. It is extravagant, but she has seen worse, and this… _is_ sexy. Mal licks her lips, smirking when Regina smiles at her.

“How much do you want me to remove, Mistress?”

“Let me think,” Mal answers lazily. “I would like you to remain in your corset and heels – you can keep the underwear, and the necklace, my dear.”

Another look at her – she’s beginning to get cheeky, her Regina, Mal thinks. But patience, they have time. She watches intently as she slides her dress away, and sees, delighted, that the queen has suspenders on. _She has planned this_ , Mal thinks with a small surge of affection. _What a minx._

“I see someone’s been naughty,” she comments, eyeing small bites on the inside of Regina’s thighs. “Tell me, to how many of your guards have you offered your graces, Regina?”

She bites her lower lip, and Mal notices her fingers fidgeting with the lace of her panties. “No one, Mistress,” she says.

“Liar,” Maleficent replies, almost glad she’s immediately been able to find a reason to chastise her. “But it’s alright, my darling,” she continues. “If you want to defy me so openly… better for me, right?”

Then she gets up – Regina has stilled, keeping her distance from the bed, and Mal starts pacing slowly around her, like a lioness does with a helpless prey. “So,” she starts. “I know it would be a shame to keep all this pretty just for me alone… but you know, I don’t like sharing,” she says, in a slightly menacing voice.

“Maybe that’s why I did it, Mistress,” Regina says, biting the inner of her cheek in amusement.

Mal raises an eyebrow. “Oh, Regina,” she sighs then. “What do I have to do with you?”

Silence. A beat.

And then…

“Anything you want.”

;

At those words, Maleficent has stopped right behind her. She frowns as a hand comes to touch her waist, toying with her underwear, then it stops. Mal’s lips are on her neck, starting to suck slowly – Regina knows what she’s doing, she’s marking her, leaving a red and angry sign of her dominance, so her neck inclines backwards and she gasps, relishing the sensation. Mal’s teeth brush against her skin, but don’t bite.

_For now_ , she seems to say.

“Get on the bed… _pet_ ,” Mal hisses.

It could look like she’s angry, but Regina knows – Mal doesn’t actually have a problem if she seduces a guard and that guard gives her pleasure. She does that too, the dragon lady, sex has often been the end of a bargain, but with Regina it’s different – there is power play, but also affection of some sorts. It’s because of this, that she feels safe with Mal, that she lets her do this. So Regina nods, hiding a smile as she takes two steps and reaches the bed.

Climbs on it, eager, parting her legs – oh she hates it when she has to keep her heels, they make that toe-curling pleasure much harder to endure. Well, asking never killed anybody.

Regina clears her throat, looking at Mal with expectancy. The witch raises her eyebrows, but this time, she’s merciful enough. “Is there something you want, dear?”

So she smiles, and requests, “May I get rid of my heels, please?”

“… please, what?”

“Please, Mistress?” she catches at the last moment.

Mal sighs, but nods. “I’m feeling… _benevolent_ , today,” she declares, as she starts removing her cloak and violet dress. “But don’t get used to it.”

Regina doesn’t answer – no one said she should be a saint – and kicks the heels off, letting them fall from the bed. _Oh, much better_.

She watches as Mal continues undressing – she’s almost bare, now, she’s only a flimsy see-through black chemise now. Regina’s heart goes faster, her mind already racing towards all the filthy, exquisite things they’re going to do soon.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” Mal mocks her, and comes to join her on the bed. “Tell me.”

“Yes.”

“I thought so,” the dragon chuckles, and tangles an hand in her hair, their lips meeting. Regina lets out a moan – this kiss is different than before, it’s passionate, almost angry, a perfect give-and-take of power and dominance, Mal’s fingers cupping her breast – even with the corset on, it’s nice. She moans again, breaks the kiss panting.

Mal’s lips are still wet and swollen, when she speaks.

“So, your safeword? Same as always?”

“Mmm,” Regina answers. And Mal must really feel benevolent today, because it’s the second time she hasn’t called her _mistress_. Or maybe she’s just letting it slip to punish her later.

“Repeat it.”

“Snow,” Regina breathes – for a moment, that girl’s face flashes through her mind, but she chases the thought away – she doesn’t want her here.

“Very good, my darling,” Mal tells her. “Shall we start?”

;

Sometimes, Robin thinks he has a death wish.

Just last week, he was trying to assault one of King Leopold’s carriages – well, technically, the Queen’s carriage, because the old man is dead and cold, by now – and he almost got caught by those morons in the black guard. He got away, though, not without a few cuts and black stains of angry fists, but he gained a bandage around his arm, this gracefully offered by a cute maid in the pub.

And today, he’s going to rob Maleficent’s castle.

He has heard of her treasures – he’s been planning this robbery for some time, now, he’s got all the details of security from a stupid guard he got drunk some months ago.

He’s inside in no time – who’d have thought breaking in this castle was so easy, honestly. But maybe the dragon thinks no one would dare to steal her things.

Robin slides between the shadows, aims to the highest tower.

;

Oh, this is heaven.

She made the right choice, by coming here today.

Regina is shivering, the cold air of the room sending whispers on her skin as she sits on the bed, waiting for Maleficent to start.

The dragon is still deciding what to do to her – she can tell, judging from the way Mal’s eyes are studting her body, foreseeing the best and most frustrating ways to make her come – maybe, _maybe_ , after a long time and building up – and she tilts her head, a small smile creeping up her lips. Maleficent catches her smiling, and looks at her intently.

“So, little one, tell me,” she says. “Are you in a great hurry to get your release?”

Regina ponders quickly the alternatives. If she says yes, Mal will make her wait for a hellishly long time. If she says no, maybe she could speed it up a bit, but maybe not so much. So, middle way it is.

“I… I don’t think it this decision should be up to me, Mistress,” she answers candidly.

“Someone is learning, aren’t you, little one?” Mal smiles – Regina would say almost proudly – and she nods, her eyes darting towards her nightstand. One poof of smoke later, she holds in her hand what will be part of Regina’s torture for the next hour or so.

“Lay down,” she orders. She’s not stern – it must mean they’re going to play a bit, first, so Regina complies, feeling the mattress behind her skin, her long hair going to splay over the pillows. She should have tied them, but it’s too late now.

Too late, because Mal grips one of her wrists and pins it to the headboard. A swish of silk around it, a tight knot, and the first one is tied. Her struggling is immediate and almost unconscious, the first one of a long series of moans exiting her mouth.

“Stay quiet, Regina,” Mal commands. “The other one, please.”

Another knot, and now she’s powerless and strapped on, looking at Maleficent with wide eyes and licking her lips.

“Oh, a little rule, dear,” Mal tells her. “No magic to help yourself through it. Because you _know_ it will be much worse if you use it, right?”

Regina nods eagerly, the words she isn’t saying are easily readable in her eyes, _oh my god, just get on it_.

Maleficent kisses her deeply, before she starts. She always does, it’s a way to make sure she is okay with it. She kisses her, and her hand slides between her underwear and her skin, finds wetness already pooling down. Regina’s moan is muffled by Mal’s lips on hers – her back arches in pleasure, when Mal’s finger finds her soft, hardening spots and starts rubbing lazily.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” she breathes against Mal’s mouth. She is so going to enjoy this.

“ _Silence_ , pet,” Mal says in a murmur. It sends buzzing adrenaline down her spine, her tone. Regina writhes some more against the silken ropes, her hands closing and opening in defeated moves, her pelvis raising up to meet Mal’s hand.

“Oh, no, my sweet, no,” Mal laughs. “It would be too easy, wouldn’t it? No, you’re not going to come for a long time. The more you whine, the more time I’ll take to get there.”

Regina shuts down, biting her lip, watching as Mal’s hand goes to toy with the laces of the corset. One finger still inside her, the other hand undoes the knots until her chest is bare. She looks down – they’re both observing her breasts, swollen, and her hard nipples. Mal’s fingers inside her fasten their pace, as the other hand pinches at her nipple and tugs it, eliciting another small moan.

“Do you remember what I told you, darling?”

“To – to be quiet, Mistress, I’m _sorry_ – but – ah, it’s just so _hard_ …”

“Oh, I know,” Mal says quietly, rubbing at her clit. “And you’re such a bad girl, aren’t you?”

“The worst,” Regina smirks, attempting a little bit of sass before feeling that sensation down there, that makes her head curl inwards and her breath quicken its pace.

It is torture… a delicious, painful torture, and she’s enjoying every second.

;

There is a noise.

A noise from someone who shouldn’t be here.

It’s not easy to spot, between Regina’s moans, but Maleficent has the ears of a dragon, and she wasn’t born yesterday not to know that her treasure chamber is a particularly notorious target for those who want to become rich at the expense of a ruler. Even a ruler like herself who is feared in all lands.

But Regina is panting, moaning, writhing and struggling at the silken bonds that are keeping her tied up.

Again, that noise.

So Maleficent thinks that she has to be sure no one is ransacking with her possessions, even if it means leaving the queen unsatisfied.

Regina has her eyes closed, her head thrown backwards on the bed, and her legs are just now starting to shake slightly – oh, she’s close, her little dove, so beautiful in her multiple tentative of freeing herself, so _responsive_ at her touch. Maleficent smirks and retreats her fingers all of a sudden.

“No!” the cry is outraged, Regina’s eyes slamming open as she looks at Mal with rage. “Oh, Mal, please, more! I was so – so _close_ , please!” she struggles on the bed, and Mal smiles, slapping lightly her inner thigh and motioning to get up.

“I feel like a bit of waiting can do wonders for you, little one,” she says. “And if you don’t agree, you can… oh, no, there’s nothing you can actually do, isn’t that right?” She bends over, kissing Regina’s lower belly, and gains another cry. “Now, are you going to behave and wait there, or do I have to gag you?”

Regina’s eyes narrow dangerously, but she nods. “I’ll _behave_ , Mistress,” she spats. Maleficent almost feels sorry – she wasn’t going to stop, not really, but she has to go and find out the source of that noise.  

“Now, stay here, my darling,” she orders. “And think about all the wonderful things I’ll do to you – but in silence, understood?”

At Regina’s nod, she gets up, sliding down from the bed and walking towards the door. She doesn’t bother with covering herself or Regina up – they’re beautiful women, after all, proud of their bodies, never shy when it comes to put them on display. So she marches down with her chemise on, turns the corner, enters her treasure room and… finds the source of the noise.

It’s a man.

More precisely, it’s that thief – the untamable, infamous Robin of Locksley. Oh, she’s heard of him.

Hands deep into a pool of golden stuff, he looks at her – but something strikes her with surprise, because he doesn’t seem scared, as any thief would be.

And she notices… he’s _checking her out_.

She could kill him on the spot, and yet, he’s so bold and a bit idiotic to be checking her out. She raises an eyebrow, staring at him. “So,” she starts, taking a step towards him. “It looks like your plan didn’t go exactly as you wanted.”

“That depends,” he says, wetting his lips. “From what you have to offer.”

Maleficent frowns – but because she’s confused. He’s not looking at her as any man would look at a fuckable woman, he’s looking at her with… interest. As if he’s actually capable to understand the word _no_.

Perhaps this is what she brings her to do it.

She’s near him, now. She curls her hand around his wrist, and speaks to his ear. “Well, _thief_ ,” she says, “I was, let’s say, _busy_ with a friend, before you interrupted… so I think you should come and make up to her, don’t you think?”

He ponders the question, staring at her lips, eyes flickering down to her breasts and up to her own eyes. He shrugs. “I’m not one to turn down a bit of fun before I die, milady.”

“Let’s say…” Maleficent murmurs, “let’s say you _dying_ or _not_ will… depend on your… performance. Do we have a deal?”

“Lead the way,” he nods, a shadow darkening his eyes for a moment.

And he follows her to where Regina awaits, and Maleficent can only feel like the fun is indeed about to improve.

He shouldn’t have played with fire.

;

Regina is waiting since always.

Her gaze fixated upon the bed sheets, she is trying to ignore the heat and growing need of her core, and failing oh so miserably. Her hands struggle a little, but she’s tied too tightly to try and move, she’s trapped in her lust, and she loves it. Because the waiting is torture itself, it’s what builds the pleasure, and will bring her to indescribable heights.

Hearing steps, her head turns quickly, but she only sees Mal coming inside the room. It’s weird, she could have sworn she heard two sets of steps.

“Nice to see you all wet and ready, darling,” Mal smiles, climbing on the bed. “I’m about to ask you something, and be aware you have full control of this decision.”

“What is it?” Regina asks, leaving the _Mistress_ out – she can forget one, as they’re speaking like this.

“I caught a thief,” Mal tells her smugly. She sees a glimpse of mischief there, but she ignores it, waiting for an explanation. “And… I really think he’d be a nice addendum to our little… game, here.”

“Oh, _gods_ ,” Regina moans. “So you left me all hot and bothered, to catch a _thief_?”

“I have my priorities, little pet,” Mal says with a mocking smile, the name calling not as stern as it would be if she were actually playing her part. “And I have it on good authority that you two have already met, in quite similar… circumstances. So, what do you say?”

Regina thinks about it for a second – the rational part of her mind telling her it may be a stupid choice, he may be a crazy perverted man, or a pig like her dead husband, but – the… most sensible part of her cries, _I already fucked him for sure_ , and _as long as I come soon, I don’t fucking care_. Her legs rub a little, one against the other, and she nods.

“If you think he’s… trustworthy, okay then.”

“As trustworthy as a thief can be,” Mal says with disdain. “But, Regina,” she tells her, this time with a wicked grin. “I want to add a little something to the fact he’s joining us.”

“Which is?”

Mal doesn’t answer, but she snaps her fingers, and suddenly Regina can’t see a thing.

She has blindfolded her.

“You don’t see him until you come, little dove,” Mal says with satisfaction, relishing in the slow moan of complaint Regina lets out. “Think about it, darling… he’ll watch me lick your clit, and you all tied up and struggling and letting out cries of pleasure…” she nears Regina’s neck, breathes there the next words. “And he’ll watch from that wall, tied up as well, without being able to touch himself, and he’ll wait until we say he’s free to come here… what do you think?”

“Oh, please, _just_ – let’s do it, please.”

“Please, _what_?”

“Please, Mistress,” Regina hisses, her eyelashes battling against the darkness of the blindfold. She hears the sound of another puff of smoke, and the surprised grunt of a man, and Mal says sternly, “Don’t try to get free, dear. Those ropes are enchanted, and the only way you’re going anywhere is if I allow it… and that’s not going to happen soon, trust me.”

Regina smirks from under the blindfold. And then, Mal’s lips are on her clit, _finally_ , sucking, drawing circles, and fuck, it’s so hot, knowing someone is watching them, and she can’t do a thing to avoid it, and she is _alright_ with it. Mal adds two fingers, and her tongue swirls just _there_. Regina’s eyes close, sinking in complete darkness, her head jerking backwards, her fingers curling as she tugs at her ropes.

The blindfold increases her pleasure, as she’s able to concentrate on Mal’s skilled fingers and she’s not able to watch the thief, but she _feels_ watched, and he’s powerless just like her – worse than her, oh, _this is just so good_ …

Mal brings up a hand, circles her nipple, squeezes it, making her whimper in pain, pain and pleasure intertwined, and Regina pants, her fastened breaths in an alternate sequence with cries of pleasure. Every time Mal touches her clit, every time her hardened bud has some pressure on it, quick rubs or slow caresses, Regina feels that wave of guilty pleasure that threatens to break her. _Oh, please_ , she lets out – she was so wet already, she was about to come had that thief not interrupted them, and this is not going to take long now, she knows it, she knows she’s already there…

“Oh, I don’t think so, pet,” Mal tells her, pumping her fingers deeply, her thumb stroking on her clit. “You can’t come until I say so.”

“W-what?” Regina almost screams, outraged, “but, please, I can’t –”

“You can’t control it?” Mal smiles, she can hear the smile behind the words, “oh, but you will, dear, you will.”

Regina tries to slither away from Mal’s fingers, because she can’t stop, and the only way she can control this is by not feeling the marvelous pressure anymore. But Mal doesn’t let her, a hand goes to grip firmly her hip, the other fastens its rhythm inside of her, and soon Regina is struggling to avoid those delicious tell-tale signs…

“Mistress, I’m – I can’t stop it, please, I’m about to –”

Silence for a moment, Regina is already surrendering, just as Mal says “Go ahead, you can now,” so her walls clench around Mal’s hand and she comes, strangled moans exiting her mouth, and new waves crash on her when she remembers _someone_ is watching her come, her back arches down until she can’t take it anymore and she collapses on the bed.

Heaven.

;

Robin is… stunned.

When Maleficent has entered the treasure chamber, he’d have expected a quick death – or maybe a painful one, to be roasted perhaps, but never this.

He has just witnessed to the strangest and hottest moment of his life – the Dragon Lady finger-fucking the Queen, and the Queen coming hard while she was blindfolded and tied.

Well, if there’s someone into this kind of stuff, it’s them.

And he’d very much like to be _into_ , right now.

He has stayed relatively quiet, during their showdown – as quiet as he could be, let’s be real, some moans have escaped from his mouth, but he has stayed put, not to disturb them – not to mention, he rather likes having his head at its place, so it was best to be quiet. But now, he needs more. Because that ever-growing feeling of arousal has passed from his brain to his cock, and the latter is now throbbing painfully.

Maleficent gets up from between the queen’s thighs, and turns to look at him. Her smile is a promise, of more pain or pleasure to come, he doesn’t know which one. She dips down again, untying the queen’s hand slowly, as Regina stretches her constricted limbs. Then, the blindfold comes down, and he finally meets the queen’s eyes.

She’s splayed on the bed, legs open, a vision of bare thighs and swollen pink lips down there, and she’s smiling at him, almost purring, like the cat who got the cream.

“Ah, the Prince of Thieves. We meet again,” she greets mockingly. “Forgive me if I don’t bow to you, dear.”

“Milady,” he answers, grinning. “It seems you had quite the exertion.” He tugs lightly at the magical ropes that tie him to the chair. “I was hoping this would take a… more interesting turn.”

“Patience, darling,” Maleficent says. He watches her kiss Regina’s lips and then get up lazily. She goes closer to him, lifts one hand to his cheek and meets his eyes. “Tell me, thief,” she starts. “Do you know what the punishment for thieves is, in this land?”

“They get their hand cut?” he snorts. “I’m afraid you’re going to need my hands soon, though.”

“Oh, I like it,” Regina laughs from the bed. “He’s snarky.”

“Shut up, Regina,” Maleficent beams. “I’m not done with you.”

Regina only rolls her eyes – maybe just because Mal can’t see her – and proceeds to wipe out the remnants of her orgasm from her legs.

“So to speak, yes, they get their hand cut,” Maleficent says. “But… I want to play a little, before I go down that road.”

She snaps her fingers, and the ropes fall to the ground with a thud. She motions for him to get up and join Regina on the bed, climbing up too after him, then swirls her hand, and Robin finds himself naked.

_Not fair_ , it’s the first thought that crosses his mind, Maleficent is still clad in that flimsy thing, Regina – well, yes, she has lost the corset and okay, she’s almost bare too. Still, it seems to him he’s too exposed, and his hand goes impulsively to cover himself.

“Oh, no need for that,” Maleficent says. “Now, Robin of Locksley, here are the rules. Our queen here is going to sit on your face and you’re going to make her come harder than she did minutes ago,” she orders.

Robin shrugs, as if he’s saying, _And that’s it?_

He eyes Regina, who is still smiling sultry – she smells of sex, the little queen, her long hair all damped and sweaty, her skin glistening. He lies on the bed, his erection so visible he doesn’t bother to hide it anymore.

“Very well, dear,” the queen murmurs, “get on it.” She climbs up, parting her legs, bending her knees. She’s still so wet, oh, gods, and this would be his punishment? To lick at this woman until she screams? He should really rob magicians more oft –

Maleficent’s hand wraps around his cock, and his eyes dart down towards her. She starts pumping, slow at first, and looks at him. Regina is still, above him, waiting for Mal to set the final rules – how naïve of him to think this was it…

“Very simple, indeed,” she says sweetly. “The first one of you who comes, gets spanks from the other.”

And with those words, she bows down, and takes his cock in her mouth. Robin lets out a surprised gulp, but Regina immediately swats his arm. “Come on, darling, I’m getting old here,” she grins.

Oh, she already has the upper hand. He knows she can hold the orgasm better than him, he knows, she’ll most likely still riled up, but him – he desperately wants to come, and she already has just some time ago, and he’s doomed.

He tries – he focuses on his lips on Regina’s entrance, on the way he’s circling her clit and making her whimper and tremble.

But down there, there’s something happening – something which is out of his control, and makes him curl his hand in a fist, makes him shiver with need. Mal’s lips are skilled, her hand circling him as her mouth takes him inside, oh, deep down, _yes_ , he lets out, gaining an angry _More!_ from Regina. Mal sucks and sucks, cups his ass with one hand, plays games with her tongue on his tip and he shuts his eyes closed, not wanting to see, because he doesn’t want to come, he –

Regina has bent her head down, now, biting her lips, the tiny little cries that she unwillingly lets out are practically music for his ears, because maybe he can win this one. The queen has begun to rock slightly, trying to get pressure, so he lifts one hand and rubs at her clit.

Mal lifts her eyes at them, he meets them, maybe surprises her with his willpower, he doesn’t know. One of his hands is inside an almost-coming Regina, the other has cupped her tit and tugs at her battered nipple.

“Oh gods,” she cries. “Oh, no, god, _no_ –”

Robin sees Mal’s eyes narrow, her hand pumping faster around him and her lips releasing him to say _Don’t you dare, Regina_ , but it’s too late – the taste of victory smells like sea and sex, when he feels her walls clamp at his fingers and he hears her cry, he sees her throw her head back.

“Looks like we have a winner,” Mal says, dark lust shadowing her eyes, and she goes down again, to finish with him. He feels like it’s his reward, and comes fast enough, spilling in her mouth.

;

She is _so_ screwed.

Regina lies down, collapsed on the bed, as Mal wipes away the last remnants of Robin’s come.

She’d really thought she could hold it back, resist until the man underneath her would surrender to Mal’s lips, but she has underestimated him. Or overestimated her own capacity to wait. _What a greedy bitch I’ve become_ , she smiles to herself, considers her victory over a lifetime of lady-like waiting and then repeated extortions of what was hers to give.

Maleficent turns to her, and starts to smile, as if she’s already savoring what’s coming next. “I believe you lost, little dove,” she tells her. “Now, it’s not polite to make our guest wait, is it?”

Regina rolls her eyes – no doubt she’ll pay this one too later, and utters a soft _Yes, Mistress_ , to put herself into the right mindset after the brain-fucking orgasm she’s just had.

“Oh, and you can call him _Sir_ ,” Mal smirks. Regina starts to open her mouth, in an enraged surprise – like _hell_ she’ll call _Sir_ a thief who sleeps on dirt, no _way_ , but Mal just raises an eyebrow, the corner of her lips tugging up.

Regina sighs, _alright then_. Turns to Robin, who has watched their exchange with a satisfied smug smile, and waves her hand in a mocking gesture. “Wouldn’t want to make you wait, Sir,” she says, emphasizing the word, so he smiles even more, and tells her, “Up on all fours, then, milady.”

Oh god, she _hates_ him.

She throws him a last, unforgiving look, and goes to the position he requested, presenting her bare ass to his hands. _Screw it, I’m going to enjoy this_ , she thinks. Mal is next to them, touching herself, and watches intently as the thief position himself behind her. He rubs at her ass cheek, slowly, building that feeling of helplessness that although she knows it’s all pretending, she can’t avoid but bask into.

He teases a bit, first – goes to kiss her just at the end of her spine, laughing when she hisses _Will you just get started_. Mal tuts, rubbing at her own clit, and reprimands her, “Now, now, Regina, wait like a good girl, come on.”

The first spank takes her by surprise. It’s not hard, not much, but has her shriek.

“Count them, your Majesty,” he tells her softly. She knows he’s enjoying this – the bastard, she would have loved being in his place right now, doing this to him. But anyway, she answers, _Yes, Sir, one_ , and awaits the next blow.

He hits her again, this time swatting on her clit, and her shrill sounds are numbers and pleasure together. He’s not hurting her, he’s pleasuring her, and Mal is looking at them, giving herself pleasure, and to him some advices she can’t help but offer.

“I think her right cheek is a bit pale, thief.”

Regina stutters, her head falling down, bites her lip as she counts, “N-nine,” and her fingers clench the sheets, “Ten,” she waits for the next one, but it doesn’t come. “May I ask how many in total, sir?” she dares to say, and he goes to kiss her reddened ass. “I’d say ten more, milady,” he tells her.

Mal is distracting her from her count, at some point, because she has fastened the pace of her fingers, and Regina has looked at her for too long and lost track.

“How many, pet?” Mal asks, knowing all too well what she’s doing.

“Hmm… fifteen?”

“It was the sixteenth,” Robin corrects. “I’m adding two more to help you focus.”

Right after the nineteenth blow, Regina is seriously considering to start bawling, but she grinds her teeth and resists the temptation to scream.

“Oh, you’re doing so well, your Majesty. You want to keep going?”

“No, please, no, sir,” she says begrudgingly, “no more…”

“Very well then,” he tells her, hitting her clit again, rubbing it a little, hitting again. “How many?”

 “Twenty-two!” she finally screams, spent and sore, but also triumphant, and lets him lower her on the bed, her head and limbs falling down in exhaustion. She beat him, at last.

;

Maleficent has decided she wants some pleasure for herself. It was fun, to see Regina and the thief come undone thrice in a short amount of time, but now she needs some release, and her little one should be left to rest for a little. So she glances at Robin – he’s still looking at Regina, exchanging smiles in return for her murderous glaze. Mal’s gaze darts down – oh, he’s quite hard again, the thief, surely turned on by having the chance of spanking the queen.

Her hand wraps around his cock.

He looks at her immediately – and questions her intentions, she sees doubt on his face, _What do you want? What do you need?_

So Maleficent lowers her neck until her lips are almost touching his ear, and whispers. “I want you to take me, thief.”

This will do, she thinks. He asks, _How?_ , without even questioning her decision. Mal thinks quickly – she needs something fast, something to torture him a little more. So she answers, _I’m on top today_ , and he nods, kisses her, pressing his lips to hers, and goes down. _It seems he’d do almost anything to avoid my wrath_ , Mal thinks with a smirk. She climbs up – she’s still wet from seeing Regina spanked, but she didn’t come at her own fingers.

He’s harder, now. Before going down on him, she pumps a little, and steals a glance of Regina’s body in the meantime. The queen is lying on her stomach next to them, her head propped up, watching them with a sultry smile, with the curve of her bare and red ass still on display. “What are you waiting for, Mal? A written invitation?” she mocks her.

“Timing is everything, little dove,” she says, and bends down to kiss the thief, just because she wants to – it looks like Regina got all the fun until now. He responds gladly, moaning against her mouth, and he cups her breast, pinning her hair behind her shoulder. _Oh, we do like it rough, don’t we_.

Mal lowers down, sitting on his thighs, feels the tip of his cock stroking lightly against her entrance, and shivers, circling his neck. He keeps kissing her, moves his lips to her neck and sucks, toys with her nipples, with her hair, and it really seems like it’s a fight of lions, for what she knows, it’s so heated and sinful – she pumps him again…

He murmurs, _Do it_ , with a commanding tone she finds quite arousing, so she settles herself and finally sinks down. He’s thick against her walls, the thief, cups her ass cheeks to push her deeper, and suddenly he’s all the way inside her, and it’s heavenly. Regina, from her spot, moans and licks her lips, observes them intently as Mal takes him. She pushes and pushes, rocking her hips. He’s lying down now, his hands on her back, then on her hips, giving the rhythm, so she smiles before giving her request.

“You’ll better make me come before you do, thief,” she orders. He throws her a grin and a _What if I don’t?_ that has her smiling ear to ear as she moves above him.

“Then Regina’s ass color will look like a lovely shade of pink if compared to yours.”

“Debatable,” Regina hisses from her corner. Mal looks at her, notices she has shifted on a side, her fingers tracing lazy circles on her clit. But fine by her, Mal has some bigger fishes to fry, so she grinds back down Robin’s cock, sinks and moves, lifts her hand to rub at herself as she throws her head backwards. It’s so painfully close, up and down, he grunts that he’s almost there, but Mal shakes her head, blonde hair cascading down her shoulder. _No, thief, not yet_ , she tells him, and comes first, her bent legs shaking of pleasure and pain as zings of pleasure run through her. Then, she doesn’t stay there, but she’s quick to ride her orgasm and get up, leaving him without a tight hole to fuck.

“No,” he spits, angry, but she only smiles.

“I never said you could come, thief,” she says wickedly, “shall we see if you can resist the queen too?”

;

Robin is feeling like he’s in heaven and hell at the same time.

Heaven, because he’s currently fucking and being fucked by two beautiful women; and hell, because they’re two bloody devils looking like angels.

“No, milady, I think I need to come sooner,” he excuses himself, wrapping a hand around his cock and throwing Mal a smirk. She shakes her head again, and freezes his hand with a small spell.

“I think her Majesty is in need of a fuck too, dear,” she says. “What do you say, Regina? Is your poor ass still sore?”

The queen lifts a hand and passes it above her curves, her fingertips glowing of purple. “Not anymore,” she smiles. “Did you have any plans?”

“Oh, that’s up to you, darling,” Mal purrs, going to lie on the bed. A lazy smile grows on her face, as she adds, “as long as you two make the other beg…”

Regina turns to him, grinning like her dragon friend, and surrounds his hand, still frozen down there, with her own. “What do you say, thief?” she murmurs. “After you’ve hurt it, I think you owe my ass an apology, don’t you?”

Robin feels himself heating at the thought – oh, gods, he’ll never be able to resist more than three seconds, he knows, and yet he can’t help but nod at her. “I wouldn’t want to hurt it… more, though,” he adds, considerate, but she shrugs, poofs a small vial into his hand.

“This should do the trick,” she says, and turns her shoulders at him, her elbows going to rest on the bed. He decides to take it slow, first – pours some oil on a finger and teases her, slowly, feeling her tense and then relax around his finger.

“More?” he asks, waiting for her nod. It’s astounding, how quickly he fell into this spell of beauty and gorgeous asses and cries of pleasure, but he did it easily. His cock throbs, he remembers he didn’t get his release yet, and he bites his lip in concentration. Adds one more finger, stretching, focusing on the way Regina accepts him inside. She’s bent down, the queen, and he knows a queen doesn’t bow to anyone, but it feels like she did for him, in this special occasion, just now and never again. Maleficent strokes her hair, petting her, and caresses her back, as Regina lets out primal sounds from her throat.

“Is it alright?” he asks – because this is a… delicate area, but the queen throws him a look from beneath him. Her eyes darken lustfully, she licks her lips.

“Fuck me, thief,” she commands. “Fuck my ass like you mean it.”

Those words go directly to his cock, and _fuck_ , he could just bloody come like this, without even knowing how it feels. So he adds more lube to her butthole, and spreads some around, some on his cock, and position himself.

His pushing is slow, so painfully slow, feeling her skin around him, every fucking inch. She lets out an _Oh!_ that has him stop, immediately. It seems she’s okay, though, because she says _Go ahead, I didn’t tell you to stop, for heaven’s sake._

Robin feels her walls tighten, sees her fingers gripping the sheets, and wordlessly adds more lube before pushing himself further.

“Oh, my god,” Regina says, squeezing Mal’s hand, her head pushed down, “oh, my god – I need, more, please –”

And so Robin knows it’s time to fill her completely, his cock so hard it hurts, he goes down, pinning at her hips and stilling when he feels he’s completely inside. “Is this what you like, your Majesty?” he asks her, his right hand sliding down to find her clit. “Is this what you imagined?”

“Yes – yes!” Regina breathes, eyes closed. He throws a glance at Mal, still busy with her distracting caresses, and motions at Regina’s ass. The dragon seems to understand, because she shifts, abandons her ministrations to reach Regina’s clit and takes his place there, and rubs at her.

“Tell him what you need, pet,” she orders. “Tell us.”

“I need –” Regina stutters, “I need him to move.”

Robin waits, goes to cup her ass cheek, everything that could ensure him a few more minutes before he comes. He starts rocking, slowly, with little pushes that won’t bring her anything good enough. She cries in disdain.

“And me, little one?” Mal asks. “Tell me.”

“Please, oh! please,” Regina says, shutting her eyes, “rub my – rub my clit, s-stroke it…”

“Be a little more descriptive, sweetie.”

Regina doesn’t answer, because Robin has started to move – really, this once, he has started pounding into her, a small grunt leaving his lips, his hands firm like a grip on her hips. It’s a wonderful feeling, to be inside her – she can’t even talk right now, she only exhales little moans of ecstasy and pain. In the middle of his lust-induced stupor, he pours more lube there – he could have spared it, she’s wet and slippery.

“Tell me more, Regina,” Maleficent orders, slowing her fingers. “Tell me how it feels like.”

“He’s – he’s so fucking – thick, and hard, and – _oh_ – I’m so full –”

“And?”

“Oh, gods, please, I need to come again,” she begs.

“You already came a lot of times,” Mal observes. “Perhaps we should just leave you here to suffer.”

An outraged shriek suffocates Robin’s satisfied moans – he’s not going to last longer, now, but he wants to wait for Regina, he wants to see her come undone under his cock and Mal’s fingers. They work in pair, now, Robin pushing with rhythmical hits, and Mal’s hand swimming down and working her magic. Regina cries under them, her release finally blowing on her like a vortex of sensations. He trembles, when he feels her, he knows she’s coming around him, Mal retreats her fingers, Robin gives two more pushes and finally surrenders to the feeling – almost collapses on top of her, Maleficent holding them up.

His retreat is quick and an easy slid, leaving Regina free to fall down and close her eyes. He does, too, he goes to join her, his eyes closing as well, thinking that this would be the perfect time to run, but he’s too exhausted to care.

;

Regina is sleepy.

She can feel Maleficent is too, for when she goes to lie down on the bed, the dragon lies next to her, next to Robin, a satisfied sound exiting her throat. Mal’s hand tangles in her long hair – it’s all damped with sweat and curled down, but she can’t bring herself to mind.

They really had an intense afternoon, so to speak, full of… satisfaction for all three of them, and she feels like her rage against Snow has dulled to a soft noise in the back of her mind. Regina sees Mal close her eyes, without a word – she’s always like that, after sex, she’s like a lizard, searching for sun heat and lying on top of a rock.

Slumber washes over her – her eyes feel so heavy, and it’s so nice being here, with Mal’s hand on her back, and Regina’s head next to Robin’s body. He’s humming something that looks like a lullaby, so her eyelids sink down, her lips pulling up to a smile.

Maleficent and Regina will wake up to a scribbled note, fewer jewels on their dresses and a vacant spot on the bed, but for now, they sleep.

 


End file.
